The present invention relates to a magnetic head. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic head for use in a digital recording device such as a flexible disk.
In a prior-art magnetic head of the specified type, front cores and a rear core are typically joined by the use of a resin. As will be discussed in detail later, joining of the cores by a resin leads to disadvantages including a poor assembling job efficiency and inferior electrical characteristics.